onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:This wiki's adversity towards change and hostility towards new members
Everytime a new user comes to this wiki he or she is chased away within two weeks from all the users that come here per month only two of them stay here at the most. From the ones that stay only a very very rare few are editors since new editors are the most disliked of all because they have their own unique views, propositions and ideas about what to do and to add to this wiki and the powers that be don't like that. However all new users are met with hostility wheter it be on chat (where it is the worst) or on blogs. In the end only the very mentaly strong editors stay while others go of to seek friendlier places. Of all the new people to come to this wiki in the last four months only a few stayed. And 9 out of 10 times the ones that stayed aren't editors. (OnePieceNation 19:59, May 24, 2012 (UTC)) If u dont have the balls to take up a warning cause u did some shit wrong and then try do better next time then u suck is all i can say, User:X-RAPTOR 20:03, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Statistics say, that 76% of all statistics are made up on the spot. 20:05, May 24, 2012 (UTC) So we have no new permanent users, we have a terrible community, the chat is very hostile and blogs are terrible as well :| This is such an amazing mistake..... I can take up any warning or ban. I planned on doing this forum from the second day I joined, I have experienced it countless of times this wiki's adversity towards change (which is somewhat understandable) and this wiki's hostility towards new users (which isn't understanable in the slightest). I didn't bring out any statistics all I brought out is my observations. If you read well we have very few new permanent users, the established community is rather fun if you have been here longer but hostile towards newcomers. The chat is a place where some users thrive on chasing away newbies (some not all, luckily most users don't activily chase away people) . The blogs are great for the most part but new users are made to feel unwelcome on them by some users, again luckily not be all. (OnePieceNation 20:16, May 24, 2012 (UTC)) New members are always welcome, with open arms''(open hearts in ladies case). I in my time on this wiki has always welcomed new members and tried to get as close to them as possible. If anyone felt that I acted hostile or unfriendly toward them when they joined, please step forward .. this wiki is a giant family .. we have acted like one and lived on as one since I can remember. If a new member feels that he/she is not feeling welcome on this wiki then please contact me on my talk-page and I will make you realize what kinda misunderstanding you are living in. If you add one drop of water in a glass of milk, the milk won't turn into water .. the water will just merge with the milk. That should be the goal of every new member on this wiki .. merge with this family, become like us and stay on this wiki with us. So I will call this claim made my OPN as "not true" and keep on supporting the New Era as I and this wiki have always been doing. 20:15, May 24, 2012 (UTC) MDM you are by far one of the most friendly and welcoming people on this wiki. I am not talking about you and other users like you. There are a big group of users who do make people feel welcome you and tuckyd are the most prominent of them. However there is also a group of people on this wiki that actively chase away people Seaterror, The Big Croc and Pandawarrior are the most prominent members of this group. Just ask the new users (DSP, Jade, Ayet, Fleetadmiral, Moku S, Ultimate Law of kaitylin etc.) on this wiki about how they where welcomed. (OnePieceNation 20:20, May 24, 2012 (UTC)) So you think Jade, DSP, AY and FA are bullied on the chat and are chased away on the blogs....? MikuS didn't make a very good impression, but you weren't there, so don't speak of the things you didn't go through and Ultimate Law Of Kaitlyn..... >_> I've never even see her speak or don anything at all on the chat... not bullied, there is luckily none of that here. However they where just like any other new users threated very harshly (especially when they just joined) be several members of the community. (OnePieceNation 20:35, May 24, 2012 (UTC)) I know I am no big shot to sound like this, but I will state my mind. This wiki has a lot of problems, however hostility is not one of them. The place is friendly enough. The problems that I witness are rather on a more deeper level. Many veterans here act in a way that implies they think of this place as not a volunteer service place, rather they try to make it appear like duty service zone - which it definitely is not. What people may edit is the sole choice of the person who is editing, no one and I repeat no one should force someone into editing. Also there is no such thing as "this edit is better than that edit", it is a matter of personal choice. In my humble opinion, every user should be left alone and allowed do what they please, as long as they don't vandalize, breech some commonly agreed issue (e.g. image guideline), or act offensive to someone else. From my observation, the problems of this wiki are surrounding these issues. However this place in fact is very very friendly. I have planned to leave here not because it is unfriendly but because of the above mentioned issues. I am back here only because of the friendly vibe of this place. So OPN I think the approach you are taking to complain about stuff is not really valid. If you differ then please explain yourself further. Also OPN, I read your message in my talk page. In fact I am sorry to say this but you are one of the users whom I am not that fond of (there is no particular reason, but I followed some of your posts and I did not like the approach you take to express your thoughts, nothing personal) however I do not support banning people (except for spammers or the likes) so I will vote for "one week" in the forum regarding your ban; but I don't know who much help that would do to you as most are voting for longer ban. Anyways, all the best and sorry for this long ass stuff of mine, if anyone feels offended, I DON'T apologize for it, as I have not stated any names and thus if certain people thinks that I meant them that is due to their interpretations; not my fault or headache. 20:40, May 24, 2012 (UTC) OnePieceNation is right about this. New users have been treated unfairly and without respect. You guys fly off your mouth, use crude language and your own pigheadedness to scare everyone away without them a chance or listening to me. Take me for example. I was one of the so-called "newbies", even though I'm probably one of the users here that are the most experienced. There was another user not too long ago that made a complaint about the issue, User:Ethelion. She also feels like that. I spoken to several users on the Chat, and they told me the reason you guys drive away new users is because you're not welcome to anyone's ideas but your own. Their words, not mine. I'm not naming names, but that is the truth. You can throw your moth at new members, you have to be patient and courtesy. Users like SeaTerror is a prime example because of the rude way he speaks to them. Some of you even said that he likes to troll, which brings the question why he hasn't be brought out for being ban for uncivil conduct on a wiki. In any case, I don't think OnePieceNation is doing to strike out against anyone of you. Yes, I know about the forum that's been going on for several members of the wiki due to issues about them, and one of them is about OnePieceNation. He/She is right about the new members receiving hostility from the other users here. A I think you guys are being a little bit unfair towards him. Have you even consider any of the other users that might do the same thing? You speak rudely to new members, using as far as curse words to criticize others, which I don't think is kind and sends a good message to any new members. As for what the user above me said, a wiki is a community. Conflicts will arise among edits, and yes, there is such a thing about "which edit is better than that edit". If any of you major in English that you must know the proper and better of writing sentences. Being on a wiki with many users, it is impossible to "stay out of anyone's way and do as he please".--'NinjaSheik''' 20:48, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Ninja, I have no idea why you were treated "badly" but just ask your friend (I believe she is your friend) on the Narutopedia wiki, I think she might even have had a good time on the chat...